


Coco: Origin

by MutedMason



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Symbiote_fandom, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gay Male Character, Human/Monster Romance, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedMason/pseuds/MutedMason
Summary: This Origin story is a collection with MarrowMeister! Please check out their works!It all starts with a man named Mark and his new friend Coco who is a symbiote from outta space!This is my Original Character story!I've re-edited and updated the story!
Kudos: 3





	Coco: Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarrowMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/gifts).

Coco Origin 

Location: Military Base, USA. 

Date / Time: N/A 

The sound of impact jumps off the walls, impatient grunts and movement rushed between the two male individuals that are fighting in the middle of the training room. Sweating formed on their foreheads with visible bruising, cuts and blood smothering their bodies. Blood splatter over the floor with every hit from their fist as their feet lightly slipped on it, causing one of the men to fall onto their backside with a load echo slap. Mark, aged twenty-five, thin yet muscular build with shortish messy brown hair and freckles covering across his pale check's. He licks the blood from under his nose, panting hard and taking deep breaths which was causing pain within his chest. The other man, stood over him whist blocking his light. His cold eyes stare in to Mark’s blue eyes, the taller man bent over to grab Mark’s shirt and was about to throw another punch -- 

“That's enough! Time out and have five!” Their trainer, Hugo. Shouted from across the room, stopping the timer on his watch then breathe out in concern with a hint of annoyance. 

“Com'on! Let me finish him!” The Taller man shouted back as his muscles tense up from under his skin. Anger plastid his face, pulling Mark into a headlock and squeezing it around his neck, making Mark gasp for air and digging his nails in his skin. 

Hugo shook his head then looks at his watch, seeing the time at quarter past five in the evening then looked out of a large window. It had already started to get dark outside, the sun disappeared behind the buildings for another day to end. He looked back at the two men, still struggling with one another then nodded his head, giving the taller man the okay. 

The Taller bloke looked down at Mark in his arms, giving him a sickly grin then stick his tongue out to lick the side of Mark’s temple. At first, it looked like he was about to drop him and call it quits but instead lifted him up so he was face to face and starts rubbing his crotch against him while continue to lick up and down his ear. Mark tries to break free from his grip by pulling and scratching his arm, making them bleed as he kicks his heels in their knees. The Taller man just laughs at his attempt to break-free and start thrusting him more, his budge growing in his short as it rubs scarily close between Mark’s butt cheeks. 

“Ready, Short-stack? You want to finish this on good terms or bad? Because it's my turn to win this round!” He spat out while tighten his grip, making Mark moan a little. 

“Sorry! Not today, not that I'll can help it.” Mark managed to gasp out from what air he had left in his lungs. “But don't go crying to your Daddy, when I kick your ass in to the ground!” tightening his grip as he brings his legs up in front of himself then flips himself over the Taller guy's head and twisting his arm, breaking it in seconds. 

Mark lands perfectly on his feet while the other guy falls, holding his arm in pain as blood pours out on to the floor and trying to hold back his scream. Mark pushes him on his back then straddle him, holding his weight down then brings his fist up. He starts plummeting his face, each punch connecting a jaw or cheeks as the man under him struggles to push Mark off him with one hand. Blood splatter in his face and the floor under him. His rage that had been built up over time was now giving him power in each fist, with every swing getting harder until the now dead body under him went motionless but he kept punching it as Mark’s mind become a blur, tears forming, breathe getting shallow which was making it hard for him to suck in air. 

Large hands pulled him of the dead bloodied body, arms being locked behind him then a tug pulling his hair. Mark wakes up from his trance, looking around to seeing a group of large men looking down at him. Some of them smiled while the others didn't bat an eye to him but were staring at the now dead body of the man who was once their comrade. 

“That’s the fifth one this month, guess I've lost the bet.” A man mumbles as he hands money to a fellow member that stood beside him. 

“Maybe the rookie might beat Short-stack. You willing to bet then?” nudging his friend in the gut while he gloats but ignores his remarks. 

Hugo sighs then pushes through the group then blows his whistle, making everyone cringe. 

“Break it up Ladies! Mark won, woopy doo. He'll be your General in a few months, so I would like you all to treat him with respect and listen, now fuck off to your quarters!” lays a hand on a man’s shoulder who had a grip on Mark. 

Once Mark's anger subsided, Hugo pulled him off the ground but got a hold of his arm. Mark kept his eyes to the ground, avoiding all contact to the others as he was being guided towards the changing room, all he had on where socks, shorts and a vest that was caked in blood and sweat. Hugo pushed him in front of the shower, then turned it on as cold water shot out over Mark’s head, shutting his teeth together and held a gasp in his throat. As water ran over his bruised body, blood washed off his skin and covers the tiled floor as Hugo removes Mark’s clothing. Then proceeds to touch him in places while he did it, making sure to trace every corner of his body, scar and the bumps. 

Mark tried his hardest to ignore Hugo’s routine ‘check ups’ as he calls them, ever since their first meeting a few years back. Hugo had taken a liking to him, keeping an eye on him and finding ways to get him alone. No matter where they were, he would always make Mark surrender to him. He loathes him every time Hugo entered the room. His looks, voice and charm were all just a facade, underneath was a monster, predator. Always ready for a hunt, it turned Hugo on when he was close to Mark but Mark would ignore him or allow him to do as he pleased, just to get it over with. It hurts every time it happens, no matter what Mark did to drown out the pain and feelings of the events. The memories would keep flooding back to haunt him. 

A painful slap shook Mark from his thoughts, the water had stop running and he stood there completely naked while Hugo very close behind him, stroking his backside and neck. Dragging his fingers down towards his chest until it reaches his crotch. Mark hitched, frozen in place and feeling a sickness in his lower abdomen and throat. The pain on his bum was already showing signs of redness and bruising, it stung like hell. He places a hand on Hugo’s to push it out of the way but he growls then slaps it away. 

“fuck off, I'm not in the mood. Leave me be will you” Mark quietly spoke, moving away from him. 

Hugo quickly pulls him back in and whisper in his ear. 

“You did great out there. Made all the men piss their pants like little girls" Hugo wraps an arm around Mark’s waist then kisses along the back of his neck. 

“I'll make you eat your own shit, if you go any further" raising his voice and start fidgeting. 

Hugo just hums, sucking and biting. 

“let me treat, you’ve done a good job and I've been hard on you lately. So, let me make it up to you.” 

Mark sighs, placing both of his hands on the wall then takes a deep breath. 

“aw, is my Kleine Rose upset?” he cooed, stroking Mark’s penis while removing his own clothing. 

Feeling is anal being penetrated, his hips being forced in to Hugo. Biting down on his lip to hold back the pain, his body starts to shake and weaken. Eyes closed, relaxing his body with every thrust and penetration that comes to him as he was getting close to his own release but it wasn’t making him feel good or warm. He hated it so much and tonight, everything is going to end. He’s had enough of this torture and abuse. 

Flipping his head backward as fast as he can, hitting Hugo square on the nose then elbowed him in the chest which made him clench and back off from him. Hugo curses, coving his nose as blood pours from it. Glaring at Mark with disbelief, his eyes turned from brown to yellow then back to brown. 

“How dare you attack me! Of all people! Show some gratitude!” his scream had a deep echo growl. 

Turning his back around to face Hugo, getting ready to defend himself from this monster. 

“Like I give a rats ass about you! I’m here for my own needs, not yours!” he shouts back at him, raising his fist while slowly backing away. 

“Watch your mouth, you little-" before he could finish his sentence, Mark had already struck him across the face. 

He was so fast that Hugo didn't have the time to stop the impact and ends up hitting the wall behind him, head flew to far back into the tiles as they shatter on impact. Blood had already started to pour from the wound. Hugo tried to get back on his feet, almost slipping on his heels from the water and blood. Mark grabbed a baseball bat from underneath a bench then quickly rushed in and swung it on top of his head. A load crack could be heard from the hit, making his head smacked on the floor underneath him. Seeing stars and colours going over eyes, he was forced back up to face Mark who struck him on his crotch repeatedly, making him gasp for air while burning pain spread across his lower body and all over his head. 

“I told you, you'll be eating shit! If you kept this up!” Mark spoke calming, standing over Hugo with a now blooded baseball bat. 

Before Mark could swing the bat again, he places a foot on Hugo’s chest, pinning him down. He moans in pain, looking at Mark in a daze but not fighting back. 

“I always hate psychopaths like you! You don’t give a shit about anyone’s feelings and you’ll never love” he screams at him, preparing to swung. 

Hugo breathing slows down, looking in to Mark’s eyes with sadness but it quickly become blank and he gives a wide grin, snickering. 

“Sogar Psychopathen haben Emotionen; andererseits vielleicht auch nicht.“ a voice not his own speaks out in a language unknown to Mark. 

“Whatever you said, I don’t give a shit” swing his bat one last time, shattering Hugo’s front skull with a crack. Blood gushing out on to it and all over him and the floor. 

Hugo’s body twitches, his arms shaking and flailing around. After a few more seconds his body stop moving. Mark stopped after a few more hits, now covered in blood and sweating. Throwing the bat to the side as it makes a clang on the floor and grabbing a towel from a rack nearby to wipe the blood from his face and body, enough though it won’t have much effect. 

Removing most of the blood and throwing the towel in a basket, Mark made his way into the changing room, grabbing what he came from his locker and shoved them in a duffel bag. Making sure he has everything, he re-dresses himself in combat trousers, vest, hoodie and scarf. Picking up the bag then running out from the changing room, making sure the way is clear before going down a long hallway then through some double doors, pushing pass a few guards who only glance back then continue with their job. Mark makes it into the next building, looking back every now and then to see if anyone was following. He stopped running and walks in a slow pace, not looking at anyone that walked by him and only kept his eyes on the door until he feels a hand touch his shoulder and forcing him to turn around. 

“Sir, may I ask why you are wondering around at this time of night?” Mark looks up to see a well-suited soldier behind him. 

“um...I’m actually going to take a few laps around the base” he smiles weakly 

The soldier sighs, looking up and down at Mark’s figure then back at his face. He lips is cap then smiles. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t notice it was you, Mark! You're doing your usual rounds? But don’t you normally do that in the morning?” rising a brow. 

Mark pulls on his hood, puling it further over his face then turning away, giving the man a wave. 

“yes, the usual. Got to keep on top! See you in the morning” he shouts out, almost speed walking it was near the door. 

“well, make sure you’re back before midnight. You don’t want to piss of the Sargent” shouting back, readjusting his cap while he stood watching Mark walk out through the doors. 

The air outside was icy and cold, winter had come late but it didn't bother Mark since he’s used to extreme cold temperatures from over the years of training. Cold air filled his lungs, it almost feels like a sting with every breath he took. His body finally taking its toll on him from the fight, making it harder to manoeuvre or run straight, he forces himself towards the wired fence. His body crashing into it, it rattles against his hold and he grabs part of the fence, pulling himself up and dragging himself close to a large tree. Mark pulls on a part of the fence as it bends, creating an opening to the other side which he had cut open a few weeks before planning out his plans. Throwing the duffel bag over his shoulders as it lays on his back, Mark crawls through the opening, carefully not to get stuck or cut on the sharp part of it. Once passing through, he looks back over to make sure nothing was left behind; then pulls the fence back in place. 

Crawling out from under the bushes, tall grass, caked in mud. Clothing has already soaked in the blood, mixing in with the dirt as he pushes himself off the ground and searching the area around him. Trees surround him in darkness, the moon’s light barely peeking through the leaves and branches. Mark was already used to the dark, he can see clearly once his vision adjusted and allowing him to see what's in front of himself. Taking a map from his pocket, which already been marked out. He needed to head towards the city, mainly down south which would take no more than a week's walk unless he can hitch a ride. Taking a deep breath then precede through the forest, treading carefully. Not that it will make any difference if the others find him but he has to be sure they won’t follow. Mark almost cursed aloud when stepping on a few branches, he stood still for a few minutes and listening for any sounds or movement before moving again while letting a breath out and giving himself a chuckle. 

After ten more minutes of walking silent, passing trees, large rocks and a small river. Mark finally made it to the other side of the forest, he was greeted by the moon’s light and a warm breeze of wind. A road crossed his path as it stretched in to the distant. He wanted to celibate is new found freedom but was far off from being freed and needed to keep moving, moving south but why go there? Mark never really questioned the reason but that where all the ‘peaceful places’ are or so he's fellow comrades said. It was a risk and the only place that was closer than anything else. Re-checking the map again, and walking slowly south, planning out a path he can take to lessen his tracks and places to camp out. 

A horn blared out behind him, it almost made him jump and already on edge. A hand on his knife, ready to take out the person in the truck but did a double take, removing his hand away. He sees an elderly couple inside, they parked up beside him and give a wide smile in which he returns the same gesture and a wave. 

The lady lowers her window then leans out. “hello, there dearie. Are you heading into the city? We can ride you there!” her Texan accent sparked out; Mark was already used to the different accent from all over the US but he loves the southern accents. 

“You don’t mind me tagging along? I don’t want to intrude” he stumbled his words hoping they understood his London-like accent. 

She shook her head, then waved her hand towards the back. Mark got the hint and didn’t argue any further. Throwing his bag in the truck then himself, he bangs the side of the truck, alerting them that he is ready and the vehicle revved back to life with a few pops and stalls. The older man inside bashing the dashboard in anger but it somehow got the truck to fully function. Mark kept in a laugh while watching through the small window, rubbing the back of his head and sighing with relieve that he managed to meet these two on the road. They started moving again, engine getting louder as smoke dissipate from behind, leaving a small puffed cloud. Mark looked up into the clear night sky, while the warm air brushed over him until nothing but darkness covered his eyes as sleep took over him. 

Location: Miami, USA. 

Date / Time: Three months later... 

Since his eventful escape from that hell hole of a camp, Mark managed to thaw his way through the mess with some help and managed to get off easily. Nothing on the news about an inside attack or a dead body but then again, they never had spoken about the bodies that Mark laid out before hand, since it was a secret base for ‘highly intelligent’ and ‘assassination’. 

The elderly couple who brought him here give him pointers on where to go and gave him some money for food. Mark didn’t need the money but he also didn’t want to anger the lady's husband. Throughout their trip towards Miami (so he found out), the husband never liked stalling or ever staying in one place for too long, so Mark took their kind gesture and left them to it. With a smile plastered on his face, he can finally, finally! Celebrate his freedom. 

After several paper work, lying and showing the only US citizen ID he had. Mark managed to land a job as construction worker. It wasn’t an official job, until they get the proper files about him but they came to an agreement and allowed him to work on a low wage. It didn’t bother him as much, as long he had a place to stay, food and water. the place he lived in was a small rundown apartment complex, no heating and barely any warm water but it was still home, till he finds a way back to his home country. The job was hell of fun to him, building his muscle back up by parkouring the metal beams on the building. His adrenaline coming back, the danger and risk of almost falling to his death have him that high for only a while. Then he has to go back down to carry on with his work, lifting bags of cement and moving metal bars and such other things. 

“So, you up for a drink later?” Mark looks up to a large man in front of him, another worker. 

“As in a beer? Or coffee?” he replied, gulping his cold coffee down. 

His colleague raised his brow to him, smiling then shrugs his shoulders. 

“a beer, duh! What else? Unless you can't hold, your liquor?” A giggle escaping out through his lips. 

Mark hums, turning his head towards him and licks his lip. 

“if you're willing to take me home afterwards but don't be hoping nothing afterwards" 

His colleague shoulders sank, smile faded into a sad frown. Mark grins at him knowing what he was really after but he didn't want put himself in that kind of danger unless it was necessary. Yes, he loved danger, he’ll even get himself caught walking home alone at the dead of night and pretend to be trapped in a corner like a weak prey but would show his true colours. His attackers would make a run for it but sometimes you get the occasional one that don't run off scared. They try their best to beat him and when they do, he just allows them to do what they want, even if it was for pleasure or not. But this wasn’t the time to be fooling around, even if the urge was there. He would ignore his lust and continue he merry way, waving goodbye at his sadden friend before clocking out for the night. 

Normally Mark would take the longer yet more safer route home but with all this pent-up emotion, he needed something more. Taking a shortcut through a dark alleyway, looking in every corner and nook. His heart racing a million beats faster, every time he passes a corner. He keeps on moving until he reaches the end of the alleyway, seeing dim neon lights on the other said of the road. 

“Maybe I could've done with a nice cold cider" mumbling under his breath. “I don't have work tomorrow. So, it won't hurt to have a few drinks, right?” he continued talking to himself. 

He just stops before the exit of the alleyway, people passing by him and giving him a glace while he continues to talk to himself. “arugh! Fuck it!” he speaks aloud, removing himself out from the darkness and heading up towards the bar. 

The Bar is small and wasn't packed, the smell of tobacco and weed filled the air, masking the smell of alcohol. Mark throat became dry with want but also need. Keeping his head low as only his hoodie covering his cropped long brown hair, freckles peeking through his pale skin and across his cheeks due to the Miami weather. His small stubble beard was growing back, making him look like a mess, lifting his light blue camo trousers up in a more comfortable position, they stretch against his hold as they were tucked into black steel toe caps boots, squeaking with every movement he does as he walks towards the long wooden table, then sits himself up on a stool. 

Shortly after he arrival, the barmaid walks up to him, cleaning a glass in one hand and flashes a smile at him, he returns a smile with one rise brow. Causing her to be taken a back, a red blush appears on her face. 

“May I get you anything, sir?” she leans on the bar. 

“I would say ‘you' but you probably get that from everyone that walks here? Plus, I’m not interested” he half-laughed. 

She giggles, then nods with confirmation. Mark raises an index finger to his lips with a hushed sound. It made her giggle louder. 

“I would like a large black forest cider, if you have any?” he finally says, gives her the bill. He kindly takes it with a hum, she returns back shortly afterwards with his drink before running off to a table. 

He slides a finger over the edge of the glass, collecting the droplets and licking them off his fingertips. This type of drink always gave him a buzz, one glass was enough to make him tipsy. He wasn't much of a drinker and had one drink every few months, so he never had built up a tolerance for it. He takes a few sips; the flavor was so sweet he couldn't wait any longer and downed the whole glass. His dry throat now moist, it tickles the inner walls of his esophagus, giving him a nice cold feeling into his stomach. He hums at the taste and licks his lips, wanting more. He looks up from the glass to see the barmaid watching him in awe, with another glass on the side for him. She smiles and mouths out words without sound then pushes the glass towards him. He wasn’t going to pass on a free drink and didn’t even question as to why she's doing this. 

Dizziness and the warmth hit him hard but he stays seated for a few more minutes than leaves, waving at the barmaid before he goes through the door. Mark never liked staying in one place for to longer other than work. Socialising wasn't his type of thing and having friends was too much of a burden. 

Once he successfully passes the doors, Mark backtracks to the alleyway, he walks down it and starts heading home, it would take twenty minutes to get there but tonight it would take longer, since he is now tipsy or drunk by some people's standers. He wobbles pass the homeless and other drunks and tries his best to look ‘normal' whilst the streets, taking one last turn into an alleyway and a few more steps. 

Mark was just one more street away from his destination as an arm comes into his view, wrapping around his chest, he struggles but to no anvil. A sharp pain forms just under his neck, something warm and sticky pours down his chest and on to the floor. He takes a quick look to see red covering his lower half of his body, he was turned around as a hand pulls at his hairs, forcing the back of his head into the wall. Mark got to take a look at his attacker. He was tall, maybe a few more feet taller than himself, covered in black clothed, even his face was covered with a full-face mask. 

His attacker pinned both of his arms above his head, a bloody knife come in in view. The Attacker’s breath could be heard, unsure about what he was doing. He lowers the blade down, using it to lift of his shirt up and caresses the tip against his skin before slowly pressing the blade in his abdomen. Mark didn’t feel the pain, due to the alcohol’s effect but he can still feel the knife penetrate his insides and he found it somewhat pleasurable. His vision started to spin after a few moments while his attacker pulled the knife out and giving both his wrist a squeeze then let's go of them and backs off. He tilted his head to the side, his body shaking ever so slightly as he watch's Mark slide down the floor, blood pouring everywhere on the floor. Mark stares back blankly, he knew someone would after him sooner than later and wished he was more prepared. He tries to talk but only gurgles and blood came out, the pain started kicking in. The corners eyes started getting darker, along with the sounds of muffled sirens. His attacker took one more look at Mark before fleeing in to the darkness and out of sight. Light splash in front of Mark’s eyes, blinding him for a mere second until it completely darkens his surroundings. 

Location: Miami, USA. 

Date / Time: Four Months Later... 

A gust of loud wind flows around Mark’s body, he rocks back and forth against it. He's at work, lying on a metal bar that attached to a thick wiring, up in the air and its nighttime? He slowly opens up his eyes, confused as to why he’s at work during the night and how he got there. Was it a nightmare that he just had and fell asleep at work? If so, why has no one woken him up? Mark shook it off as a prank from his co-workers and tries to push himself off the concrete floor, wait the floor? Wasn’t he on the metal bar just a second ago! His mind cannot piece together what's going on, his head starts to ache and he can weird noises. 

He lifts up a hand to rub his head but stop midway to see claws, long sharp nails and bony. A gasp comes out from his mouth and already freaking out, he turns ‘his’ hand around and moves the fingers. They respond to his brain waves on command, right! So, it is his hand. He lifts the other, repeating the same movement and all the sudden his legs gave out. His bum hitting the floor under him, he yelps at the impact. Using the clawed hand to rub the spot, he spots his’ ‘legs’ in his view. Just like his hands, even his toes were sharp and pointy along with two curved blades coming out from this gastrocnemius. He drags a finger up them, the nerves in his leg reacted to the touch but his ‘skin’ ripple too. 

“Either I'm in a still in a nightmare or clearly going mad!” Mark thinks aloud, quickly getting up from the floor, almost tripping on his ‘new legs’ and hitting a small wall behind him. 

He turns around, looking up then down. All he sees is a city, cars zoom by on the streets below and bright lights. Mark’s heart had sped up but not by fear but of pure lust! Being so high up, his adrenaline going haywire and making his chest full and ache. Mark tries to speak out his excitement, the words that came out were a dry gravel, sharp voice. His voice felt like it was gone, sore and a much-needed cold drink to quiche his thirst. 

**“Host is damaged.”**

A smooth voice appeared out of nowhere, he looks around for the source but can’t see anyone, then again. He was standing on top of large building. 

**“No afraid. Host safe.”**

It came again but this time it was clearer and with an accent which he couldn’t quite place. German, Russian, maybe French? Mark was sure it was coming from within his head and that he’s going crazy. 

“God what was in that drink!?” He spoke out, even though his throat hurt. 

**“No drink. Long ago.” The voice replied back.**

“Long ago? How long was I out for? Days, weeks, months or years?” Mark lent over the wall. looking for a way back down so he can go home and just rest this off. 

**“Host slept for long time. In a white room, too bright, wires everywhere! Hurtful noise but Host needed help!”** it spoke back with worry, as Mark’s skin felt like someone was caressing his body but mostly around his neck. 

Then a vision popped in his head, this ‘alien’ is called a ‘Symbiote’ but they are actually called the Klyntar, they were taken from their home, another planet far off from Earth, They was force to host with people in a war of some sort but got luckily with a help from women, who had looked after him along with his other symbiote friends. She was sweet and always give him and his ‘family’ treats, she a hero too! Using her own blood as a weapon to help other hero's fight the bad guys but the event was short lived. He was stolen from his home alone with the others. Another vision phases in his eyes, it's a lab. The symbiotes were test subjects, forced into hosting animals, humans and other life forms which most have died in a painful way. Mark tries to focus on the people's faces but they were all blurred, along with their voices. 

His vision goes black, but it wasn’t long till red light start flashing. It looked like he was inside a tubing and it was shaking, someone was holding it and running. Screaming and shouting can be heard in the distance, stuff breaking, glass shattering then a spine tinkering roar echo behind them. The person holding the tube, sound scared but breathless. They threw the object and the symbiote inside shot out and attacked them, they didn’t resist but allow it consume them. They took a look at themselves in a window of a darken room, it was hard to see who or what they’ve became and they start to flit down the hall. It wasn’t long till they reached a building, a hospital. They climb up to the fifth floor, throwing themselves into the glass window. Once in, they walked over to the only bed that was occupied, the heart monitor bleeps slowly with other readings showing that this person wasn’t going to make it. 

Mark eyes widen in shock, seeing himself in the bed and hooked up to a machine that was keeping him alive, they walk up to him and laid a hand on his face, the thumb sweetly rubbing over his cheek. A weeping noise came from the person, tears flowing out from their eyes along with a voice telling him ‘I’m so sorry’. Then he leans towards Mark, the symbiote leaves the other person and passes over to him, taking over his body in seconds, the other person struggles to keep still before collapsing to the floor. Mark’s body gets up, pulling all the wires from himself then getting off the bed. He stops to take a look at the person on the floor, as usual they were blurred but still alive. He runs towards the window the others came from, he lands on the next building over and start making weird gurgling noise and chirps. 

“COCO!? Is that you?” voice shouts out far from them, it was the women from before. 

She was standing several feet away from them, along with two others symbiotes just like them. One towered over her, they were skinny with overly long arms and thick legs, fingers looked like sickles and his skin had one side that was pitch black while the other side was pristine white. The ‘alien’ next to him was a lot shorter, maybe average male human height. He had red sharp claws with half of his arm looking like bone with a gap between them, he was thick in some areas too, mostly around his legs. Their skin looked liquid white, like some sort of fluid they know of. He also had red markings all over them but most of all, he had a sinister smile. 

The women ran up to him, her smile beaming and a tear in her eye. She hugs him tight, the taller one just stared at him, trying to figure them out while the shorter one was just as curious and seemed eager to come over but was stopped by his taller friend. 

“You guys remember Coco, Right? The little peanut butter blob?” She waves them over, showing the he was safe. 

They slowly walked over, the taller guy was much, so much taller closer up that they had to bend their neck further back to see his emotionless face. Mark’s body strangely reacted excitedly towards him but they seem to not noticed. The shorter one stood beside him, he was almost the same height as them but his smile and tongue triggered some unwanted feelings that Mark’s body moved by forced to back off. 

The women just giggled at their encounter and pulled ‘Coco’ towards her. Just as their conversation was about to start, a loud sound woke Mark out of the memory state. 

The symbiote covering his body screeches, almost ripping off his skin. Mark also felt the pain, holding his head. The pain soon disappeared just the same way he came. Mark looks up to see a plane flying over then catches the symbiote that been taking over his body. They had a gooey texture, light brown with a mixture of caramel and cream colour flowing around. 

“Oh, now I see why they called you Coco. You do look like a tasty treat.” he laughed at their form. 

Coco tilted their head to one side then chirped at him happily. 

“That's cute, so you save my life. Well the person who brought you to me did, why don’t you show me what they look like?” he leaned in, rising a brow. 

**“I made a promise that I won’t show you. I’m sorry”** Coco says with concern. His gooey body slowly working its way around Mark. 

“What! Why not? They can’t be that ugly!! Just a peek, please?” he plead, adding a little high pitch to sound innocent. 

The peanut symbiote ignores him, fully covering him and moving his body towards the edge of the building. 

**“Bad man hurt host; host is safe with me now!”** he chirps. The frills on the back of his head flicker. 

“Fine! Ignore me you ungrateful shit! Just let me go home and you can leave me alone. Then you can go and play with your other symbiote friends" Mark voice sounds like smokers by others but to Coco, it was clear as day. 

His body moved forward on its own, falling down the side of the building. He catches the figure in the glass refection and stares at it. 

**“Host wants to see?”**Coco felt Mark’s curiosity and sharply turns his body, placing his hands and feet on the glass, they slide down it with a high squeaky noise until they slowed down and stopped. 

What Mark could make out of his new found body, it was skinny with two curved blades like protruding out from the elbows like he saw with his legs earlier. Coco had large white eyes with thick black rim around them, he turned his head to take a better look and noted a few, maybe four thrills sticking out from the back of its head, Coco twitch excitedly when he looked at them. His body was what he expected from earlier, milky chocolate like colour with a lighter brown, orange? Covering parts of its legs, chest and two dots on his face. The back of its head and arms were shade of caramel. Of course, people are going to think he’s like a big chocolate, peanut butter or caramel creature and may want to eat him! 

Coco heard Mark’s thoughts and made a sweet, yet cute gurgling noise then opened his mouth. A huge one? No! Three tongues flew out with sharp thistles at the end and small bumps along the sides. Each tongue slid over one another with saliva sticking and dripping everywhere. Mark thought of a crazy, yet lewd idea but he wasn't sure if Coco would allow him to do such a thing. 

“Alright. You got me; you can stay but we are going to have rules set in place when we get home. You do know where home is, right?” he asks nervously. 

**“I do know what home is, living like host for long while now.”** he replied cheerfully. 

“Oh, I see, well let's hope the place is clean and I still have my job. I do have it, still? Please, say yes?” Mark start panicking and shaking but Coco calms him down by squeezing his body lightly. 

When they finally reach their home, Coco form changed into Mark’s original clothing. Mark was amazed by this and touched his clothing. It actually felt like soft fabric and no slimy and wet. 

“Whoa, if it’s that easy to change or get naked, who needs clothes when I have you! I’m glad I didn’t carry out my plan to kick you out.” he smiles, rubbing his clothed body then stopped when a few people walked by and gave him a weird look. 

He just smiled at them then lets out a relieved breath and running in to his apartment building, saying hello to the receptionist and taking a few flights of stairs to his room. Upon opening it, he thought it was going to be clean but the dream even came true. It was a tip, like a tornado went off inside. Mark’s jaw drops in shock, his anger almost swelled up but he kept it down and walked inside, making sure his door was locked. 

Shoving a few empty packets off his sofa and sits on it, its creeks under his weight and a foul smell comes from it. Mark ignores it and sits back into it, spreading his legs out with a loud moan. Something hard and soggy hits his face, he removes it from his head and looked at it. He noticed something red dripping from it was long, smelled bad and had something like skin texture on the other side. Mark face cringes at the site, It was a slab of pure raw bloody meat but from whom? 

“what the fuck was you doing here? He shouts at Coco, throwing the raw piece across the room and it sticks to the wall and the other side. 

A chirp comes out from mark’s shoulder **“Food, it what you humans eat, right?”** his head pops out, he slides over to the stick meat and eats it on one. 

“But that looked like you ripped it from a human corpse! Please don’t tell me your kind does that! Wait, if you're eating it, does that make me a cannibal??” He pushes himself off the sofa, tripping over a few rubbishes along the way. 

The peanut goop nods his head happily and gurgles. 

“oh no, why? No don’t answer that! Rule one! No eating humans or animals! Alive or roadkill! Rule two, clean up after yourself, look at this place! It's a pigsty. And third, show me what you’ve been doing for the pass months I’ve been in asleep!” he points at the blob picking through the meat packets that were never open, his eye twitch at the scene and he might start developing OCD after all this. 

Coco head rises from the packets, meat in his jaws. He nods his head, swallows the meat whole then goes to Mark, his small head bump into Mark’s forehead, he falls back into the sofa as darkness covers his eyes. 

After what felt liked days to Mark but was only been a few minutes, he had learnt what his ‘roomie’ been doing while he was in a coma. He blushed at the memory as Coco flicked through them. He got help from the other symbiotes to act like his host until he woke up, it worked for about three months but the lack of norepinephrine from his host (as the other host said). It was taking its toll on him, that he resorted to buying meat and chocolate, his behavior at his job wasn’t going well and was force by a woman, known as Megara to quit it until they found a way to bring Mark out from the coma. He caught up with his fellow symbiotes, all who had different personality, colours and weird moments. 

Coco was mostly fond of a few symbiotes called Spite and Viper. For some odd reason he never got closed to them or even their hosts. Visage was a silent type and hardly talked and much like his host, he never bothered with them. Coco always made sure to keep away from Savage, he was always hot headed but his partner Abyss would always make sure he was calm. Plague is a bullet to dodge but Coco know that she cannot be trust when alone, or so he seems. Krovus is a good of Coco’s and is always making sure everyone his safe but her host love making sure they are well fed; Coco loves the treats she gives out. Imp is new to Coco but he tries his best to be friends with her but he too scared of Savage lashing out at him and keep away. Comfort is hard to figure out and always keeps to themselves but when she does want to talk, it all about her. Ruin is like high ranking and strong, until he met his host that made him dumb. I feel bad for the soldier boy and lastly Church! They're the baby of the group and likes screaming so much that Coco is also learning from them, he even brings him marshmallow for him. 

**“Pretend to be host and did host work! Coco like to pretend, just like host!”** he says loudly with a happy tone within Marks head as he enters the kitchen to grab a large black bag, Coco recedes in to Mark's skin and making him naked. 

“Whoa! Careful there, don’t forget I still need clothes! I hope you didn't walk round looking like the alien or naked, while I was sleeping?” his yelps, covering himself with the bag. 

**“Stupid host! Only mad humans do that! Coco can turn in to anything for host!” his voice shocked at Mark doubting him.**

Coco goop slides over Mark bum and crotch to give him some pants and to his amazement it felt like any normal piece of clothing but this piece had a bit more cotton to them. 

“oh! I wonder what other clothes you can create!” he drops the bag and goes to his room, dodging the mess on the floor, strangely enough his bed room was cleaner! Walking in front of a mirror, Mark takes a look all around his body, admiring it. Then he remembers. 

“So, Coco is it?" he hums as the symbiote moves over his skin when his name was called. 

“You've been pretending to be me all this time, did anyone else noticed the mood change?” he stops looking at himself then takes a seat on the edge of his bed. 

**“Easy! Looked into Host's brain and copied everything he did at work but it was too hard to keep it up”** he voices lower with a hint of sadness. 

“well, try not to worry, I’m surely we can find work else were but you must promise me you stay inside when I do go back to work” 

**“No one will know I exist; you have Coco's trust!”**

“Fine, I believe you for now! Also, for the past months of me being in a coma. I noticed you made friends?” he smiles, he already knew what his symbiote was doing but he wants to hear it comes from the horse's mouth. 

There was silent from Coco, like he was trying to process what his Mark was asking of him but as the silent went on more than three minutes, Mark had already became inpatient and was about to ask again but Coco spoke up. 

**“Coco had fun with fellow symbiotes and their host! Nothing more”**He sounded way too cheerful as Coco washed under Mark's skin 

“And you left me out on all of it? You're so mean.” Mark lies back into his bed, the memories he seen of Coco ‘playing’ with the other symbiotes and host, mostly Spite and Viper but Mark would love to know Visage the most. 

He licked is lips and a sudden urge of need swept over him. A need between his legs, as he goes to touch himself, he feels his pants degrade from his skin. Showing a slowly erected penis, he bit on his bottom lip. how long had he had sex with anyone? Too long! He never actually had a chance with anyone else other than Hugo, Hugo was if first and since then he been scared to seek is pleasure with anyone else, because it hurt too much. Mark starts to cry as memories of all the time Hugo would trap him in a corner or room and did whatever he wanted, if he liked it or not. There was never any pleasure for Mark, only pain, the type of pain that never goes away. He wants it all to end and fight his fear of sex. 

A moan abruptly came out from his month, he clamps a hand over it. Not wanting to wake up his neighbours. His eyes go down to a brown like arm at covered up to his forearm as it slowly pumped his now fully erected penis. 

“Y-you, stop! Please, I don’t think I can do this!” his breath hitches a bit as he pushes his legs on the edge of the bed, creaking under his weight while his pushes his hips up. 

**“No need to be sacred, I will keep you safe. Coco know what host wants!”** the words rolled off his tongue, whispering in Mark’s ear and making him melt. 

“Not only that, you used my body to fuck others! I wanted to do that on my own!” he feels something slid in to his anal, its warm and soft but didn't hurt. He felt relaxed, like he was having a high and melting in to the covers of the bed as wave of ecstasy came over. 

Mark eyes rolled to the back of his head, toes curled in and hips raised towards the air, his moans go unnoticed, griping his covers with one hand while the other hand keeps moving and goes faster against his shaft. He sees stars, his body heating up as he finds it hard to breath. Coco moves further inside his anal and finds the ‘sweet spot’ which made Mark go crossed eyed and scream loud, the room echoing as his moans travel throughout the flat. After a few more pumps from the symbiote's arm, Mark finally came with a silent moan, his bodily fluid had shot all over the symbiote’s arm and over his chest. He gasps for more air and turns over on all fours, his anal still giving him pleasure. He grabs the headboard of his bed to keep still as he feels something form inside as it goes in and out of his hole, small bumps hug his walls and a pile of small pricks hit his prostate. His eyes rolled back and tongue handing out. The feeling was getting too much to handle and another orgasm was on its way. 

Mark bites on his bottom lip so hard it starts to bleed; he feels something wet wipe across his lips. It was Coco’s tongue, opening his mouth to allow it in slide inside, he sucks and moans on it, the vibration travels down to his hole. The formed penis inside vibrated and get thicker with every movement, Mark can feel himself getting closer but just as he was about to come, a part of Coco goop slid over his throbbing penis, cum squirting inside the goop and he felt something shot in is anal. His own cum was inside his anal and it felt amazing to him, the tongue inside his month come out with a loud wet pop and goes down to lick his penis, cleaning anyway excess cum that didn’t go through. 

He collapses, his ass still in the air as cum starts dripping out from his anal, it slides down is leg but Coco’s tongue quickly goes up to clean it way, when he finally come down from his high, Mark takes a deep breath, His legs twitch to the touch of Coco’s tongue as it goes inside his hole. Mark just stayed there, amazed by the feeling he was getting then a smiled creeped up he face. 

“How about I meet with your symbiote’s hosts? I could do with some new friends, maybe we all can get along very well. Plus, I would love to go for another round but with them" 

Coco’s head perked up from under Mark’s side, it almost making him jump. 

**“If host is ready then so is Coco, Coco loves sharing friends with host”** He cooed, rubbing his face up against Mark's. 

“Good, I love the way you agree with me! Ready when you are, my little PeanutButter!” he smiles then pecks a kiss where he thinks Coco's nose would be.


End file.
